The safe choice
by Energade
Summary: One day before her wedding, Jean Grey reflects on her family, past events, and...forbidden love


_The safe choice

* * *

_

_Authors note: Phoenix and all the other X related characters featuring this story belong to Marvel!_

_I'm not making any money with this, so don't sue me! I'm just a broke student!

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: This story takes place one day before Jean Grey's and Scott Summers wedding!_

_Jean Grey reflects on her family, past events, and...forbidden love!

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

The light of the setting sun reflected through the bedroom window on the lady's long red golden hair, creating a corona of serene angelic beauty that almost seemed unreal around her delicately chiselled features!

Radiant Emerald eyes were currently focused on a big Bordeaux collored photo album that lay on her neatly covered bed!

The corners of her ruby tinged lips curled slightly, as she strides towards the bed, she sighs when she traced one slender finger over the golden imprints on the front page!

_"So many memories... sometimes I wish I could turn back time and relive all those special moments!"_

She sat down on the bed, taking the photo album in her delicate hands!

_"Time for a trip towards nostalgia lane, she thought sentimentally!"_

She opened the book, smiling broadly when she saw the group picture of the original team on the first page!

It was a large photograph spacing almost the entire page, save for the neat handwriting underneath it!

**The Original X men!**

**From left to right: Cyclops, Iceman, Charles Xavier, Marvel Girl, Angel, Beast**

_"Like it only happened yesterday"_, she looked at the young faces staring back at her!

_"So innocent and full of hope, ready to cure the world of all its pre justice!"_

She smiled sadly.

Bobby hasn't changed all that much, he was still a goof-off and a prankster nowadays, especially Hank, his best friend suffered immensely under his practical jokes!

She had to suppress a giggle when one particular image popped up in her mind! Hanks freaking out when he discovered that Bobby froze the entrance door of his lab, locking him up for at least three hours, his curses were heard even two floors up.

And then there was Scott Summers, her fiancé.

She fell in love almost instantly with the shy and quiet man she met all those years ago, she had felt a connection then. Knowing instinctively that she had found him, the man she was waiting for.

Her soul mate...he was the one, she was certain of it!

Jean's eyes clouded over, there had been moments of doubt however.

She focused her vision on the handsome blonde man on that same picture. He had huge white angel like wings sprouting from somewhere behind his back, and a dazzling Hollywood smile on his face. This was warren Worthington the third, the only heir of the Worthington billionaire family business.

He had been in love with her a long time ago, but as charming and handsome as he was, he had never actually caught her eye. They had dated for a while when they had just met. He was a very confident individual, but despite his efforts to arouse her interests, Jean already had fallen for the shy man with the ruby glasses.

Their relationship flourished, and she knew for a fact, that 'he' was the man she eventually wanted to get married, have children, and grew old with.

But life had another surprise for her at stake, in the form of the mysterious mutant only known as "Logan".

She never would have thought that their first conversation would have such a devastating impact on her.

And her neatly ordered life would never be the same again.

She felt a sting in her heart when thinking of him. He had left the team a while ago to recover from his wounds caused by Magneto. Without his Adamantium he was vulnerable and he thought he himself would be a burden to the rest of the team

As proud and stubborn as he was, he would never accept the fact that his team members had to look out for him in a fight.

So he left.

Jean's eyes watered and she looked out of the window, staring at one large oak tree standing on a clearing outside the woods of Westchester.

It was a very old tree, one of the oldest on the compound in fact.

Its branches swept gently in the cool spring winds.

This tree was very special to her, when she first came here as a student, she often sought out this particular tree. And she couldn't help but think that this wonderful old oak had actually seen the dawn of man.

Of course that wasn't true, although it was at least three centuries old.

She and Scott had often picnicked underneath it, and it was soothing presence when she was going through rough times.

But that wasn't the only reason she liked this particular tree so much.

Here…all those years ago… under that same old tree, they had their first conversation….

Jean Grey…remembered!

TBC

* * *

N/A_: Did it rock? Did it suck? _

_Please review, but be gentle, English isn't my first language and this is my second fic "EVER!".The next chapter is on it's way (if someone likes this crap that is.)_


End file.
